


I Came Back to You Broken

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cannon-Typical Violence, M/M, Major Injury, associated angst, demon attack, handjobs, idiot boys in love, magnus/alec centric, my hand slipped and plot happened, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus cradles Alec’s head in his hand, fingers threading through Alec’s black locks. The other wraps around his torso and holds him close. “You’re ok.” He kisses the top of Alec’s head. “I’ve got you. You’re ok.” He sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself more than Alec. His heart is so full of joy that he doesn’t know what to do. So he just stands there, holding Alec, until the other pulls away.</p><p>“I was stupid to try to stop these feelings for you,” Alec says in a shaking voice. His eyes are tearing up but he tries to hold it in. “I love you, Magnus Bane.” </p><p>---</p><p>Or, after Alec is severely injured in an attack on the Institute, Magnus comes to save the day. Which leads to confessions of undying love and, of course, mutually satisfying orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Back to You Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Part Four of the Say You Will verse! This part picks up right after part three but can also be read on its own. I'm so excited for this part and hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Title comes from "Who Do You Love" by my favorite band, Marianas Trench. As always, comments are appreciated and this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Without further ado, here's part four!

“What the hell happened?”

“Someone call Magnus!”

“He’s losing too much blood. _Why is he losing so much blood_?

“Jace, get Clary out of here. _And fucking call Magnus already_.”

\---

Alec wakes up to chaos.

The blaring alarms jolt him awake and he blinks his eyes wide open. The lights throughout the Institute are out so Alec blindly grabs for his stele and finds it by pure muscle memory. He traces the rune on his stomach and in the blink of an eye he can see in the dark.

He climbs out of bed and can hear shouting in the hallway. He moves quickly, realizing his bow and quiver rest in the ops center on the other side of the Institute. He traces over the stamina rune just in case.

He steps out of his room and into a hoard of Shadowhunters all running down the hall and shouting. Alec breaks into a sprint and follows them. They burst into the ops center to find the early morning skeleton crew battling with a Greater Demon.

Alec doesn’t spare a moment to wonder what it’s doing or how it got into the Institute. His training kicks in and he’s suddenly sprinting for his bow.

But he’s not quick enough. The demon notices him and pegs him immediately as the leader. It’s on him before he has a chance to react. Alec feels searing pain and then, mercifully, the darkness sucks him under and he feels nothing at all.

\---

“What’s going on?” Magnus demands as he rushes through his portal. Isabelle meets him on the other side and grabs his hand, pulling him along.

“Somehow a Greater Demon got in here. Alec didn’t have a chance to fight it before it got him. Jace, Clary and I managed to get it off of him but we were too late.” Her tone is calm but holds the slight sharpness of panic. “He’s lost a lot of blood and nothing our healers are doing is working. He needs your help.”

Magnus rushes along after her and they burst into the healing room, doors banging against the walls. His heart sinks when he sees Alec sprawled on a table in the middle of the room, healers surrounding him drawing runes and trying valiantly to staunch the bleeding.

Without a second thought, Magnus pushes his sleeves up and runs to the table. “Everyone step back.” He pauses but when they don’t listen he yells, “Step back!” The healers all raise their hands and move away. Magnus replaces the healer by Alec’s side and surveys the damage. “Isabelle I’m about to give you a list of ingredients that I need you and Miss Fray to gather. Quickly. I also need you to send Jace in here.” He looks to her to see if she understands, then gives her the list and turns back to Alec. “I need Jace now!” he yells at her retreating form.

Blue smoke starts to descend from his fingertips as he holds his hands over Alec’s body. “Please be ok,” he whispers brokenly to Alec’s still form. “I need you to be ok.”

A few minutes later, Jace breaks through the doors. “What do you need?”

Magnus reaches out his hand. “I need your strength.” He looks up at the Wayland boy. “If Alec is going to survive, it’s going to take everything I have. And I’m going to need your strength if I am to succeed.”

Without hesitating, Jace steps to Magnus’ side and takes his hand. “Alec can’t die like this.”

Magnus purses his lips and his magic begins flowing faster. “Rest assured, we both agree on _that_.”

\---

“Where are we going?” Clary asks Isabelle as they race through the streets of New York City. She sounds slightly out of breath, but the newly drawn stamina rune on her arm keeps her moving at Isabelle’s breakneck pace.

“Magnus gave me a list of supplies.” Isabelle looks down at the list scrawled in her hasty handwriting. “Three stops. We need to work fast.”

“We have just the Rune for that,” Clary tells her with a tight smile. Isabelle nods and together they inscribe a rune on their skin, picking up the pace.

They gather the items as quickly as possible, but the last item takes them too long to find and Isabelle can feel Alec running out of time. “We’re not going to make it,” Clary calls to Isabelle, panicking.

“Like hell we aren’t.” She picks up the pace even more, dodging between cars on the street because it’s faster than running between groups of people. Clary follows, keeping pace with the more experienced Shadowhunter. They race through the city and to the church that houses the Institute, blowing through the doors and showing no signs of slowing down. They dodge Shadowhunters and debris as they run.

When they reach the healing room Clary falls to her knees, out of breath. Magnus relinquishes Jace’s hand so the Hunter can go to her. Magnus then turns to Isabelle. “Here’s everything you asked for.” She walks over to Magnus and hands him the bag with the ingredients. He nods.

“One more thing, Isabelle.” He looks around for something sharp. “I need you to take that knife and cut off a lock of Alec’s hair for the spell to work.”

She grabs the knife and goes to the head of the table. “Alec’s going to kill you when he wakes up,” she says before cutting off a lock of hair near the nape of his neck. She brings it around to him and places it in his outstretched hand.

“Ok. Now I’m going to turn to the table to assemble the supplies. When I do, the wound is going to continue to bleed. I need you to press a cloth to it and hold it there as tight as you can.” Magnus looks at Isabelle. “Can you do this?”

She grabs a white cloth and presses it to the wound. “Of course I can. I’m a Lightwood.” She nods at him and shifts her weight into the wound as soon as Magnus’s hand retracts and the blue smoke of magic stops flowing. He turns to the table and combines the four ingredients, stirring it into a type of paste. “Hurry,” Isabelle tells him, her voice wavering and unsure. When Magnus turns back to the table the white cloth is completely red and Isabelle looks ready to pass out.

“Ok, on my go I need you to move away. Ready?” Isabelle nods. Magnus scoops up the paste and stands next to her. “Now!” She takes the cloth away and Magnus presses the paste to Alec’s stomach, smearing the concoction around the gash. “Jace! I need you again.”

Blue smoke begins to waft from his fingers again and he reaches out for Jace’s hand. “Is this going to do it?” Jace asks quietly.

Magnus frowns. “It better. How the hell did a Greater Demon get through my wards?” The wound should be stitching itself up, but Magnus can’t feel the cells working yet. He tries to distract him and everyone else by turning their attention to the cause of all of this.

Jace shakes his head. “No one knows.

“It just appeared in the middle of the night and started attacking. We’re lucky no one is dead,” Isabelle supplies from where she’s crouched at Clary’s side. Her gaze fixes on Alec’s wound. “Magnus, is it working?”

“Any second now.” But there’s an aching in his gut that’s telling him this isn’t working. _You can’t die on me, you idiot_ , he thinks to himself. Magnus digs deep within him, feeling his magic draining, and pushes almost everything he has at Alec. Finally, Magnus feels the cells start to stitch together and he crows loudly, fist pumping into the air. Black spots appear in his vision and he drops his arm.

Lightheaded from overexertion, Magnus collapses to his knees, Jace’s hold on his hand the only thing keeping him anywhere near vertical. “Did it work?” Jace asks frantically, unsure if Magnus cried out in joy or pain.

The Warlock nods. “He’s going to be fine. My magic has taken root and is sewing him up from the inside. He should make a full recovery.” Magnus’ head spins and he catches himself just before falling over. “I, too, need rest, however. Could someone please escort me to somewhere I can pass out?”

Isabelle comes over to him then. “Come on, Mister Warlock Man, Savior of Shadowhunters, Deifier of Death.” She pulls him to his feet and turns her back to him. “Alright now. Hop on. It’s piggyback ride time.”

Magnus looks at Jace who just shrugs. “She’s a lot stronger than she looks,” he tells Magnus.

Magnus looks unsure but climbs onto Isabelle’s back all the same. “Alright, Magnus. Off we go.” She easily carries him through the Institute and deposits him in Alec’s bed.

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to sleep here?” he mumbles, immediately recognizing the room.

Isabelle pulls the covers over him and pets his head. “Of course it is. You saved my brother’s life. He would want you to be comfortable and somewhere he could easily find you when he wakes up.” She grins and winks at him conspiratorially.

“You are way too invested in your brother’s sex life,” Magnus comments sleepily, his voice carrying none of the sass she’s grown accustomed to hearing from him.

Isabelle laughs. “I’m invested in getting the two of you back together. You make him stupid but he hasn’t been the same since he tried to end things. It’s about time he pushed his ego to the side.” She frowns and looks down at her hands. “I’m just sad that it’s going to take him nearly dying to realize how much he loves you.”

Magnus reaches a hand out and rests it on top of Isabelle’s. “Alexander will make a full recovery.” He smiles. “I promise.”

Isabelle nods. “Well I should let you get some rest. I’m going to go check on him.” She walks to the door and says, “Thank you, Magnus,” before she shuts the lights out and closes the door behind her.

Magnus turns and buries his face into a pillow that smells exactly like Alec. He passes out almost immediately.

\---

Isabelle walks through the Institute and surveys the damage. The ops room is a wreck and will need at least a full day of repairs, if not two. She notes the papers strewn everywhere, overturned tables and chairs, glass littering the floor, light fixtures hanging from wires and barely shedding any light. She barely saw any of this on her first pass through here, she was so focused on saving Alec. Now, she’s amazed the Institute didn’t suffer any other casualties. She pauses in the spot where she found Alec. “I was almost too late,” she whispers to herself. Since no one else is around, she crouches down and lays a hand on the cool stone floor.

Someone has already come through and cleaned up Alec’s blood. The only reason she knows she’s in the exact place is because the moment is seared into her memory. _He was just laying here_ , she thinks. Isabelle bites her tongue and steels her expression to keep from crying. She stands and walks away, back a little straighter and stride a little longer. Her mother’s voice resounds in her head: _Emotion is weakness; if your brother is ever incapacitated you become the head of the Institute and you cannot let your emotions show._

Most of the Shadowhunters involved in the attack have been relived of their duty for the night and are in their bunks sleeping. Those injured have been healed and sent away to rest with instructions to report to Isabelle as soon as they are able. Isabelle made sure Alec was in the healing room alone so the others didn’t panic at their leader’s injuries. The remaining Shadowhunters patrol the halls with swords at the ready. Isabelle can see freshly drawn stamina runes on their exposed skin. Everyone is on high alert.

She pauses outside of Clary’s room when she hears her friend’s muted sobbing. Isabelle peeks her head inside to find Clary wrapped up in Jace’s embrace. Clary’s back is to the door and her face is pressed into Jace’s shoulder as he holds her tight. Isabelle and Jace make eye contact. They nod to each other, and then Isabelle takes off once again down the hallway. She wants nothing more than to stop and reassure her best friend, but Alec needs her more. And besides, she has a post-attack Institute to run. Everyone is in shock by how a Greater Demon could slip past Magnus’ wards. She’s already tasked a group of the Hunters still awake to draw up a list of potential causes but she needs to keep walking around and making her presence known. It’s quite possible that her strength is the only thing keeping the Institute in one piece at the moment.

Putting it all out of her mind, Isabelle walks into the healing room and stops next to her brother. One of the healers walks over to her. “Status report,” Isabelle demands, tone gentle but firm.

“His body has been fully repaired. We’re just waiting for him to wake up. My guess is that his body has been through a traumatic experience and it will take him anywhere from a few hours to a full day to wake up.” At Isabelle’s tight expression the healer continues, “He will wake up soon. He just needs some time.”

Isabelle nods. “Thank you.” She reaches for Alec’s hand as the healer walks away. “You scared me half to death, you idiot,” she hisses at her brother. Isabelle keeps her voice down and her expression as neutral as she can. “You’re not allowed to die on me, Alec. Thems the rules, remember?” She looks down at their hands. “When I saw you facedown in a puddle of red I was terrified.” Her voice wavers the further into the sentence she gets. Isabelle presses her lips tightly together to keep from crying. She can’t break down. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

The door opens and Isabelle’s head shoots up. She drops Alec’s hand and walks over to meet the Shadowhunter who walks through the door. “We need you to come look at this,” he says. Isabelle quirks an eyebrow in silent question. “We think we found something.”

\---

“Alec almost died.” Clary’s voice is small and broken and so Jace tightens his arms around her waist and holds her even closer. His shirt is soaked where she’s been crying into it and he’s starting to get a cramp in his right arm but Jace continues to stroke her back and try to calm her down. It seems to be working, as her tears have stopped for the moment.

Clary rests her cheek against Jace’s chest and stares at where her hand is gripping the fabric of his shirt. She’s probably stretched it out beyond repair by now. “A demon almost killed him.” She thought she was getting a grip on being a Shadowhunter. She’s been training with Isabelle and Jace and going on patrols with Alec. She’s been fighting demons and practicing general badassery. But seeing Alec bleeding out on the floor is affecting her and making her second-guess all of her training.

“He’s ok.” Jace’s voice is strong and sure and resonates in her ears. She repeats it to herself, _he’s ok_ , but it doesn’t carry the same weight as when Jace says it. She pulls back to look him in the eye. “He’s ok, Clary. Alec’s tougher than all of us.” Jace reassures her. He smiles and it makes her feel a little bit better. He cups her cheeks in his palms. “Say it. You’ll feel better.”

“Alec is stronger than all of us.” She smiles back weakly. “He’s ok.”

Jace leans in and kisses her forehead. “Why don’t you go wash your face and we’ll try to get some sleep? Ok?”

Clary nods and walks to the bathroom. When she comes back, Jace is underneath the covers and waiting for her. She climbs into bed beside him and he quickly folds her into his embrace. She falls asleep listening to his strong heartbeat.

\---

“We think we’ve pinpointed the cause of the attack.” Raj looks sleep deprived but sure of himself. Isabelle spares a moment to feel sorry for keeping these Hunters awake. “The demon appeared in this point,” he gestures to the blueprint of the Institute in front of him. “Here’s a map of the wards Magnus has been keeping.” Raj rolls a clear sheet over the blueprint. He once again gestures to the demon’s entrance point. “There’s a hole in the ward. It’s small and almost as if someone has been eating at it for weeks trying to break through.”

Isabelle looks from the table to Raj and the other assembled Hunters. “Good work, everyone. Why don’t you all get some rest and we’ll tackle this problem once Magnus regains his strength? You’re all dismissed.” She smiles and nods at each of them as they exit. Raj is the last to leave.

“How’s Alec doing?” Concern plays out in his expression.

“He’ll make a full recovery.” She smiles. “We’re just waiting for him to wake up.”

Raj smiles back. “That’s great news. For a second there I didn’t think he would.”

“Are you kidding? He’s a Lightwood. It takes a lot more than a Greater Demon attack to pick us off.” She punches Raj in the shoulder and then waves him off. “Go get some sleep. I need you in top shape for tomorrow. We have a long day of rebuilding ahead of us.”

Raj salutes her jokingly and then walks off. Isabelle waits for him to retreat around the corner before she lifts up her shirt and draws over the stamina rune. She’s quickly running out of steam and needs another boost. She feels it kick in almost instantaneously.

Isabelle makes another circuit through the Institute and checks in with those on patrol. Everyone seems shaken up still, as if each one blames themselves for the attack and Alec’s injuries. She makes sure to thank each of them for staying awake to keep the Institute safe.

When she finishes her circuit, there’s nothing left to do but wait for Alec to wake up. So she heads back to the healing room to sit by his side.

When she arrives, however, she finds Alec sitting bleary-eyed and shirtless on the table. The healers fuss at him as they check to make sure he’s as healed as Magnus promised he’d be. But to her eyes he looks perfect. In desperate need of a nap, but perfect.

She rushes to his side, tears in her eyes. “Alec!” she cries, dodging healers to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and hold him close. Alec lifts his arms slowly and hugs her back.

“Ow,” he mumbles. She pulls away grinning madly. “Hi, Izzy.”

“You’re awake.” She kisses his forehead. “You’re awake.” Her voice is hushed and reverent, as if speaking the words is akin to offering up a prayer. And maybe it is.

“What happened?” He sounds unsure of himself. Isabelle watches Alec look down at his torso and check for injuries. “Why does my stomach hurt?”

Isabelle looks down at where the wound was. “A Greater Demon got through the wards. When you went to help fight it, the demon attacked you and nearly killed you. Magnus saved your life.”

“Magnus is here?” She can’t read the expression on Alec’s face.

“Yes. He drained almost all of his magic to save you. He’s in your room, resting.”

Alec seems to hesitate for a moment. Then he asks, “Would you…could you wake him up for me? I…I want to see him.”

Isabelle smiles and kisses Alec’s cheek. “Of course. I’ll go get him. You stay here.” She walks out of the room and sprints to Alec’s bedroom. Once inside, she walks slowly over to the bed.

\---

Alec runs his fingers over his stomach, thinking about what he’s going to say to Magnus. He waves the healers off, assuring them that he feels fine if not a bit tired. When Isabelle told him Magnus was in the Institute, he realized he wanted nothing more than to hold the Warlock in his arms and kiss him senseless. He sits, staring at the door, waiting for Magnus to appear.

\---

Magnus appears to be in a deep sleep. His mouth hangs wide open and Isabelle can hear a faint snore coming from him. She almost doesn’t want to wake him up, but he would want to know as soon as Alec is awake. “Magnus,” she calls, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. He doesn’t respond so she says it louder. “Magnus Bane.” He rolls over and grumbles at her. She shakes her head. “Magnus Bane you get your ass up right now.” She punches him in the arm. She’s going to be an excellent mother one day if she chooses to be.

“Hey!” Magnus’ voice is hoarse and groggy. He hasn’t gotten enough sleep to be fully recuperated.

“Get up. Alec is awake and asking for you.” She watches Magnus’ eyes go from sleep-cloudy to crystal clear.

“Is he still in the healing room?” She nods. Magnus throws the blankets off of him and, with a snap of his fingers, disappears into a portal.

Isabelle grins. “I guess you couldn’t wait to walk over there with me?” she says to thin air, looking at the spot Magnus disappeared from. She makes Alec’s bed and then shuts the door on her way out. She leaves for another round to check on the patrols, figuring Alec and Magnus would want some time alone.

\---

It takes a second for Alec’s brain to process the Warlock suddenly standing in the doorway of the room. One second Alec is staring at the empty hall and the next he’s looking at Magnus. When his brain finally does catch up, his shoulders sag in relief and he whispers, “Magnus.”

“Alexander,” Magnus replies before rushing to the man’s side and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” Alec whispers in Magnus’ ear as he holds the Warlock tightly to his chest. He presses his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and breathes deeply. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss this.

Magnus cradles Alec’s head in his hand, fingers threading through Alec’s black locks. The other wraps around his torso and holds him close. “You’re ok.” He kisses the top of Alec’s head. “I’ve got you. You’re ok.” He sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself more than Alec. His heart is so full of joy that he doesn’t know what to do. So he just stands there, holding Alec, until the other pulls away.

“I was stupid to try to stop these feelings for you,” Alec says in a shaking voice. His eyes are tearing up but he tries to hold it in. “I love you, Magnus Bane.”

A wide smile breaks out on Magnus’ face and he pulls Alec close enough to kiss. Alec’s hand comes up to caress Magnus’ cheek as they deepen the kiss, lips sliding along each other’s in a familiar dance. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s lips. Alec presses his smile into their next kiss and pulls Magnus closer.

They stay there, Alec’s torso twisted to face Magnus, their arms around each other as they kiss, for a while. The healers politely leave the room and shut the door, leaving the two boys alone. When Alec next pulls away it’s with a breathless chuckle and the words “I love you” spilling out of his mouth.

Magnus just smiles at Alec and traces the contours of Alec’s face with his fingertips. “You’re not allowed to die on me, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus finally states. He fixes Alec with a hard stare.

Alec smiles sheepishly. “Act first, think second? It’s the Lightwood Way?”

Magnus shakes his head and kisses Alec again. “How about we agree to think first from now on?” He pauses. “My magic almost wasn’t enough to save you. You’re not allowed to do that again.”

Alec nods. “Thank you, Magnus.” With his hands on Magnus’ hips, Alec pulls the Warlock close and kisses him again.

Alec kisses with his whole body, hands pulling Magnus so close their bodies touch at every available point. His nose presses alongside Magnus’ and their foreheads graze as their lips withdraw, part, and reconnect. Magnus loves every second of it.

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks when they both break for air.

Alec closes his eyes to survey the damage. “My stomach aches and I still feel like I’ve been run over by a train. I could probably use some more sleep, too.” His eyes open. “How’s your magic?”

“I could use more rest. I need more time to get back to my normal self.” He slides his hands into Alec’s. “Why don’t we go back to your room?” Magnus’ eyebrow quirks and he smirks at Alec who laughs.

“And sleep? Sounds perfect.”

Magnus grins and kisses Alec. “Right. Of course I meant _sleep_.” He kisses Alec’s cheek and then helps the Shadowhunter get up off the table. Hand-in-hand, they walk through the halls, greeting the Shadowhunters on patrol. All of them seem relieved to see Alec walking around and thank Magnus for saving him.

Alec opens his door when they reach it and guides Magnus into the room. After the door is shut behind them, both boys walk to the bed and crash land. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but they finally settle under the blankets, Alec’s head in the pillows and Magnus’ head against his chest. “I love you,” Alec whispers, smiling down at Magnus.

 

The Warlock smiles back and presses a lingering kiss to Alec’s chest. “I love you, too.” For the first time in a long time, Alec falls asleep easily.

\---

Isabelle makes her way to the kitchen and sets to work on the coffee machine. She can still feel the effects of her rune humming through her body but she needs coffee to keep her mind sharp. She’s got another long day ahead of her before she can sleep and she’s going to need all the boosts she can get. It’s not ideal, but it’s how things will have to be in order to give Alec time to fully heal.

While the black liquid slowly brews, Isabelle leans against the counter and closes her eyes in silent prayer. Alec is alive and well, he’s with Magnus who he loves, and the rest of the Institute is fine if not a little shaken up. All in all, this was a better day than it could have been. She thanks the Angel all her loved ones are safe. She prays for the strength to lead the Institute as she enters hour thirty of no sleep.

The coffee pot sputters out and Isabelle opens her eyes to see Raj standing in the doorway, hovering unsurely. Isabelle smiles at tilts her head to the side. She crosses her arms over her chest. “I thought I told you to get some rest.”

Raj grins sheepishly and walks over to the cabinet to pull out two mugs. “Couldn’t sleep. Fresh stamina rune. Mind if I join you?”

Isabelle steps away and gestures to the coffee pot. Raj walks over to her and pours two glasses. He hands one mug to her and dumps four sugars and enough cream to turn his coffee a pale caramel color into his mug. Isabelle takes hers black. “Alec’s awake.” She smiles as she sips her coffee. “He woke up a half hour ago.”

Raj’s eyes light up. “That’s fantastic news!” Isabelle nods. “I didn’t doubt it for a second but it’s still great to hear he’s awake.”

“He’s perfectly fine. He might sleep for a day or two but other than that, he’s totally healed.” She pauses. “I guess it’s a good thing he put Magnus Bane on retainer.”

Raj chuckles and looks down at his coffee. “Has he finally gotten back together with Alec?” It’s no secret the two were dancing around each other. The tension was blaringly obvious every time Magnus was in the Institute. But still, Isabelle is surprised Raj brought it up.

She nods. “I’m sure they’re getting back together right this instant, actually. Magnus was the first person Alec asked for after he woke up.” She smiles. “I’m glad they’re happy.” She looks down at her watch. “Alright, break’s over. Would you like to come help me write up the incident report to send to the Clave?” She waggles her eyebrows. “It’s exhilarating stuff. Almost as good as the fight itself.”

Raj chuckles. “I’m not so sure about that. But I’ll come help. I’m not going to be able to sleep for a while anyway.” Isabelle nods and leads him off.

\---

Magnus wakes up first, this time. Somehow, in the middle of the night, he threw his leg completely over Alec’s hip so he now lies on top of his Shadowhunter, their bodies pressed together. Magnus tilts his head to rest his chin on Alec’s chest. He can feel Alec’s hand resting heavy and hot on the small of his back. A piece of Magnus’ hair moves slightly every time Alec exhales. He just sits and watches Alec sleep, for a moment.

Magnus’ hand brushes lightly back and forth across Alec’s chest. _You’re alive_ , he thinks. _You’re alive and you love me and you’re mine_. His hand stills as Alec groans and shifts. His eyes blink open. “Good morning,” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

Magnus smiles. “Good morning, Love.”

Alec bites his lip, a small smile spreading his lips. “Say that again.”

Magnus smiles back. “Good morning, Love.” He kisses Alec’s bare sternum. “I love you.” Alec’s hand slides up his back and into his hair. He presses another kiss to Alec’s chest, halfway to his neck. “I love you.” He slides his body forward, hearing Alec gasp quietly as their hips press together. Magnus presses a kiss to the corner of Alec’s torso where neck meets shoulder. “I love you.”

Alec uses his hand in Magnus’ hair to tug the Warlock up. Their lips slide together in a semi-sloppy, sleep-groggy manner. But somehow it’s still perfect. Alec tilts his head to the side and his lips part and suddenly his tongue is tangled with Magnus’ and, oh, isn’t this a surprise. Alec doesn’t remembering doing this before but doesn’t it feel _nice_. His hand tightens in Magnus’ hair and his other arm wraps around the Warlock’s waist as he pulls Magnus closer. The act causes Magnus’ hips to grind against Alec’s and the Shadowhunter moans loudly into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus pulls back to grin and chuckle. “Is this alright, Alexander?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Alec replies, pulling Magnus close. He shifts his hips and flips Magnus onto his back, never once breaking their kiss. In this new position, Alec maneuvers between Magnus’ legs and grinds their hips together. It’s Magnus’ turn to throw his head back and groan.

“My, my, Alexander.” His voice is breathy with desire. “Someone woke up on the bold side of the bed.”

Alec hovers over Magnus, head tilted to the side as if taking Magnus in for the first time. His chest heaves with every breath he takes. “I love you.” Alec looks in awe of the words. “I love you, Magnus Bane and I want to do everything with you.” Alec blushes but grins through his embarrassment. “And right now, I want to touch and kiss you until you can’t say my name anymore.” He bends until he’s a breath away from Magnus’ lips. “Does that work for you, Love?”

Magnus’ eyes roll back into his head and he tips his head back as if put-upon. “You’re obviously going to be the death of me,” he grumbles. Peeking an eye open and quirking an eyebrow, Magnus asks, “And you’re _certain_ you’re a virgin?”

Alec bites his lip. “Hopefully after today I’ll be a little less of one.”

Magnus’ eye shuts again and he runs a hand down his face. “You’re going to be the death of me. Congratulations. You’re going to do the impossible.”

Alec grins and kisses Magnus gently. “I love you.” He can feel Magnus’ grin against his lips.

Magnus parts his lips and urges Alec’s mouth open with his tongue. They kiss deeply, exploring. Alec catches Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth and tugs as he pulls away. Magnus answers with a growl and leverages Alec over onto his back. Magnus sits back on Alec’s hips and presses his palms to Alec’s skin. “Do you want to help me take my shirt off or am I to do it alone?” He quirks an eyebrow.

Alec answers by sliding his hands up Magnus’ hips and under his shirt. Both men grin when their skin connects. Divested of his shirt, Magnus leans back down and slides their chests together before kissing Alec again. He rolls his hips down into Alec’s and carefully coaxes Alec’s hips into a rhythm. They find a pace that’s momentarily satisfying but not enough to get either of them to climax. Alec finally pulls back and asks, “Can we be naked now?”

Magnus drops his head into the crook of Alec’s neck and groans. “How are you so pure and yet so devilish?” he mumbles. He feels more than he hears Alec’s answering laugh.

Alec traces a finger up and down Magnus’ spine until the Warlock sits back up and pulls his hips away enough to undo the button on his pants. “You’re certain?” he asks, looking Alec in the eye.

Alec smiles and nods. “I want to be naked with you, Magnus Bane, the man I love. Please take off your pants.”

Magnus smirks and shakes his head. Without further ado, he slips off of the bed to shuck his pants and underwear, then climbs back onto the bed to help divest Alec of his remaining clothing. Once that is taken care of, Magnus sits back on his heels and looks down at Alec’s face. He watches Alec scan his exposed skin, the blush forming high on his cheeks when he looks down to Magnus’ erection, and waits for Alec to catch his gaze again. “Come here,” Alec requests, voice quiet and small.

Vulnerability isn’t easy for Alec. He doesn’t like it, but he’s ok with being vulnerable around Magnus. Or, rather, he trusts Magnus enough to be completely vulnerable around him. Magnus puts his nerves at ease.

Magnus throws a leg over Alec’s hips and presses their bodies tightly together, bending over to kiss Alec. Their hands roam as they explore each other. Alec can’t seem to keep his hands off of Magnus’ ass and Magnus can’t help but laugh at each pass. Their hips rock gently against each other, more out of proximity than anything else. Magnus focuses on kissing Alec and memorizing the way Alec’s dick feels against his own.

He grinds his hips down at a new angle, and Alec’s breath hitches. “ _Magnus_ ,” Alec sighs, grip on Magnus’ ass tightening. Magnus kisses Alec’s neck and does it again. Alec’s hips rise up to meet his. “That—“ Alec gasps quietly. “That feels _amazing_.” Magnus grins and nips at Alec’s skin. “Come here,” Alec requests again, more demanding this time. Magnus complies and fastens his lips to Alec’s once more. Their hips roll together faster and faster, seeking release. Magnus slows down to get a hand between them, and then suddenly it’s Magnus’ hand jerking them both off. Alec groans into Magnus’ mouth and thrusts his hips up.

It’s only a few strokes before Alec is coming. He throws his head back, breaking their kiss, and gasps loudly. He stutters Magnus’ name. Magnus watches him fall apart with awe, marveling in the perfect way Alec’s body reacts to pure pleasure. He slides his hand over his own erection and, after a moment, climaxes.

Alec’s glad he opened his eyes when he did, because he watches Magnus’ face change from an expression of concentration to one of ecstasy. Alec bites his lip and drops his hands to Magnus’ hips, stroking his skin gently.

When Magnus finally opens his eyes, Alec smiles sheepishly up at him. “Hi.”

Magnus smiles back. “Hi.” He snaps his fingers and suddenly their mess is gone. Alec uses his grip on Magnus’ hips to pull the Warlock down on top of him. “I love you,” Magnus whispers into Alec’s shoulder.

Alec strokes up and down Magnus’ back. “I love you, too.” He kisses Magnus’ temple. “That was amazing.”

Magnus chuckles and pulls back to look down at Alec. “I’m so glad you enjoyed that, Alexander.” He kisses Alec.

“Next time, I get to get you off,” Alec whispers. Magnus kisses him again. “But for now I think it’s time for another nap.”

Magnus nods and lets his body go limp on top of Alec. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec strokes a hand down Magnus’ back. “I love you,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
